character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0
|-|Dio Brando (Manga)= |-|Dio Brando (Anime)= |-|Dio Brando (Movie)= |-|DIO (Manga)= |-|DIO (Anime)= |-|The World (Manga)= |-|The World (Anime)= |-|Hermit Purple 2= |-|Ultimate Liform Dio= |-|The World Ultimate= |-|The Passion= |-|Heaven Ascension DIO= |-|The World Over Heaven= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He was the adopted brother to Jonathan Joestar before becoming a vampire and set in motion events that would change the universe forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-B | Low 7-B | Low 6-B | 8-B | 8-B | 10-C | 6-B | 8-B | Unknown | High 8-B physically,' Low 7-B' with Corpse Parts via environmental damage''' | 8-B''' physically,' 2-A' with Haxs Name: Dio Brando (Later renamed to DIO) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Brave Gender: Male Age: 20 |''' 120 '| '''277,777,777,777,777 '| At least 120 Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Body Control, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses '''| All previous abilities, Biological Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation' |' All previous abilities, Air Manipulation, Mind Control, Flight, Teleportation | '''All previous abilities | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1 & 2), Regeneration (Mid), Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Healing, Mind Reading, Intangibility with Hermit Purple 2, Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation, Time Manipulation, Danmaku, Intangibility, Time Stop, Resistance to Time Stop with The World |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 6), Genius Intelligence, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Acausality, Mind Control, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Mutilation, Time Stop, Resistance to Time Stop with The World Ultimate, Precognition with The Passion, Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation with his Beyond''' |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 3), Flight, Acausality, Regeneration (High-Mid), Healing, Resistance to Causality Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Danmaku, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Time Travel, Time Stop, potential Time Acceleration, Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation with The World Over Heaven, Probability Manipulation and Attack Reflection with the Corpse Parts Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Jonathan who was able to tackle Dio through a wall before he had any Hamon) | Small Building Level (Is comparable to other vampires who are this strong) |''' '''City Block Level (Is superior to Tarkus who effortlessly split a hill with a single finger)' | Small City Level' (Was able to split clouds miles in the air with a single blast of his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes)' | Small Country Level '(Is superior to Will A. Zeppeli who during his training session with Tom Petti they dispersed a large number of clouds)' | City Block Level' (Managed to harm both Polnareff and Jotaro)' | City Block Level' (Is as strong as Star Platinum) | Below Average Human Level (Is comparable to Hermit Purple, a Stand that Dio states is physically the weakest making it even weaker than Lovers)' | Country Level' (Is as strong as Ultimate Lifeform Kars who could flip England) | City Block Level (Should be stronger than the regular version of The World) | Unknown |''' '''City Block Level (Is able to fight against Part 8 Josuke), Small City Level with the Corpse Parts via environmental damage (The Spine was able to generate a storm over Kansas City) | City Block Level (Is able to harm Soft and Wet),' Multiverse Level+' with Haxs (Is able to erase every Funny Valentine from every universe in the infinite multiverse) Speed: Average Human Speed | Supersonic | Supersonic '''with'' Hypersonic' reactions (Is comparable to Jonathan who could react to his Space Ripper Stingy Eye)' | Hypersonic | Hypersonic | MFTL '(Can react to attacks from Star Platinum) | MFTL '''(Can fight on par with Star Platinum) | MFTL (Is comparable to Hermit Purple) '''| MFTL '(Fought Ultimate Lifeform Kars) '| MFTL (Is comparable to The World) | Unknown | Infinite (Can react to Gold Experience Requiem and Tusk Act 4) | Infinite (Can react to Gold Experience Requiem and Tusk Act 4, Should be comparable to Made In Heaven since The World Over Heaven was created in the same manner) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is comparable to Jonathan who could carry four adult men on his back)' | Class 50' (Lifted a Steam Roller) | Class K (Comparable to Star Platinum) Striking Strength: Wall Level | Small Building Level |''' '''City Block Level | Small City Level | Small Country Level | City Block Level | City Block Level | Below Average Human Level | Country Level | City Block Level | Unknown |''' '''City Block Level | City Block Level Durability: Wall Level | Small Building Level |''' '''City Block Level | Small City Level | Small Country Level | City Block Level | City Block Level | Below Average Human Level | Country Level | City Block Level | Unknown |''' '''City Block Level | City Block Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range '''| '''Standard melee range to Several metres | Standard melee range to Several kilometres '| '''Standard melee range '| 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| 'Standard melee range '| Standard melee range to Several metres''' | Standard melee range '''| Standard melee range''' | Unknown '''| Standard melee range to Several metres | '''Standard melee range to Multiverse range '''Standard Equipment: Knives, Steam Roller, Corpse Parts Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Is weak to sunlight Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inhuman Strength: Attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash (Volleys of substantially-sized emeralds flying at speeds of at least FTL). * Inhuman Speed: Also possesses enhanced speed and agility being able to barely react to Star Platinum's fists inches away from his skull and capable of deflecting Kakyoin's Emerald Splashes by himself. * Enhanced Sense: Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, despite being a few meters away, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. * Bloodsucking: Unlike stereotypical vampires, JoJo Vampires like Dio suck blood through tentacles in his fingers; he is able to regenerate through drinking blood this way. * Regeneration: Can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it and can still regenerate from being blown into pieces (ex. Straits being blown up). His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts (Ex. When he was still alive as a head in a jar). * Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Is able to pressurize bodily liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually unleashing two fluid jets powerful enough to slice metal and stone. When Dio uses this ability for the first time, they were shown to be able to even reach clouds miles above his location. * Vaporizing Freeze Technique: By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue with a touch. This technique is fast enough to freeze a full grown man from the neck down in an instant. * Fusion: Capable of grafting parts of different creatures together to create hybrids, having used it to create half-human pets while in Windknights Lot and later grafted his bodiless head on the decapitated body of Jonathan. * Spores/Evil Implants: Can create parasites that he can use to take control of others, inserting them into their brains. If they are removed, the spores grow tentacles and attempt to kill both their former host and their would-be killer. * Hypnosis: Hypnotizing a Jack the Ripper and village boy into doing his bidding (Anime Only). * Teleportation: Shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness (Anime Only). * Healing: Can heal other people's wounds (Ex. Pucci's wounded foot by simply touching it). * Resurrection: Can bring people back to life as vampires by splashing his own blood on the body (Ex. Bringing Vanilla Ice back as a vampire after the former dying from cutting open his own neck). * The World: DIO's Stand. After being stabbed by the arrow he was given The World as a Stand. ** Super Strength, Senses, Speed: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. ** Time Stop: Stops time, allowing itself and DIO to act within the duration of the time stop (5 seconds in his weakened state, 9 seconds and increasing by a second every time he activates the ability in his awakened state). * Hermit Purple 2 is Jonathan Joestar's Stand that DIO is able to use because he has control over Jonathan's body. Hermit Purple 2 has shown use Spirit Photography similar to Joseph's Hermit Purple but it also has the ability to view someone's mental weakness (E.g. Kakyoin's loneliness and Polnareff's want for revenge), with this information DIO can manipulate people. * The Ultimate Life Form: Gained from drinking Kars' blood, DIO has become an Ultimate Life Form like Kars, but not to the degree like him. He gains an increase in strength and heavily increased regeneration abilities. He hasn't shown the abilities of Ultimate Kars (Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, and Power Mimicry). * Soul Splitting: DIO can split a piece of his own soul out of his body and place it inside of another individual. When his soul is inserted, it will begin to take over their body until they become Dio himself, both physically and mentally. This was how he created his double for Part III: Stardust Crusaders with Giorno's body. * The World Ultimate: The World ultimate is a large, yellow humanoid Stand with cog designs on its fists and air tanks on the back of its body. It uses melee attacks. It is also acausal, as seen by completely ignoring the effects of Gold Experience Requiem and strangling it. ** Time Stop: The World Ultimate's main ability is to stop time, allowing itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time for up to an hour. * The Passion: The Passion is actually Johnathan Joestar's stand that DIO has access to thanks to taking over Johnathan's body. It originally appears as a secondary ability as a crown of thorns on DIO's head. Once Kars takes out The World Ultimate's Stand Disc and destroys it, The Passion makes its full appearance as a Stand. It looks similar to the biblical icon, Jesus Christ, and has the same crown of thorns DIO originally had on his head. ** Bloodline Precognition: 'With The Passion, DIO is able to look into the detailed future of himself and anyone in his (The Joestar) bloodline. It is unknown how far into the future he can look into, but it allows him to plan for anything and everything that could pose as an issue to him and change the future in any way he desires. This was how he got past his original fated death in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders and how he knew when to set his plan into action. * '''The World Over Heaven: The World Over Heaven is an upgraded version of The World that Dio obtained after he achieved heaven similar to what Pucci did at the end of Part 6. ** Reality Warping: Allows DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants (except for his Stand's range), steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, heal himself, resurrect the dead and completely negate almost any defence that the series has to offer (As he has shown when he overwrote the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem) Key: Pre-Vampirism | Newly Formed Vampire | Post Mansion Fire | Phantom Blood Anime Dio | Phantom Blood Movie Dio | DIO | The World | Hermit Purple 2 | Ultimate Lifeform Dio | The World Ultimate | The Passion | Heaven Ascension Dio | The World Over Heaven Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2